Butterflies
by OhhWow
Summary: Short Oneshot about Freddie/Effy/Cook. How Effy has to choose between them. Read and Review thanks xoxo


Butterflies—Effy & Freddie—One shot

A/N: Okay, So this is my first fan fiction on Skins, So where better to start than with my favourite couple Freddie and Effy. So I'm sorry for the bad language but it's not me, It's Cook. After all it is Skins so...Anyway I hope you all like it it's just a little one not that long so please leave me comments and tell me what you think. Thank you xoxo

P.S (If your Kalina) Okay I know I made Cook seem a bit of an ass cos I hate him but there's a bit in this where he's not a total bastard okay. Happy now?! =D

Setting: Set just after 3x05, When Freddie sees Effy in her bedroom with Cook. This is set a few weeks after this has happened. Cook and Freddie are still not talking. Freddie and Effy are avoiding eachother. Cook and Effy are still kind of seeing eachother. So whatever happened after 3x05 just forget it, It doesn't happen here.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ 

It was midnight on Saturday night it was very unlikely that Elizabeth Stonem would be at home but none the less Fredrick Mclair called around.

Even though it was five past the hour he knew it wouldn't bother Mrs Stonem she was just as wild as Effy was, The apple didn't fall very far from the tree there.

He gathered all his nerves and finally found the courage to knock on the half open door.

Knock. Knock.

But it wouldn't matter how many times he knocked on the door. It wouldn't be answered. No one was home. Or at least that's what it seemed like.

He knew he shouldn't but he couldn't help but wonder inside.

"Eff...Effy?"

The place was a total mess. Beer bottles smashed on the floor, Clothes all over the floor. It was then that he saw the jacket he wore so often lying on the stairs. It was obvious why there was no answer.

Cook.

Effy was with Cook.

He was so angry, No he was more than angry he was furious. How could she do it. He was in love with her, And he knew to some degree she was in love with him. So what was the problem? Why did she have to keep on hurting him? It wasn't fair, And James effin Cook didn't help much. Why did he have to ruin everything? He didn't love Effy. She was just a pawn in their game. But he could help him next move. He had to do it.

He had to confront Cook.

One step.

Two step.

Three step.

Four.

Before Freddie had even got a chance to reach the landing he was met with the smug James Cook. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

He didn't reply.

"Well... When are you going to get it Freddie? Huh she doesn't want you..."

He still didn't reply, He just gazed at the floor.

"That it. Your not even gonna hit me. Come on Freddie..."

He was getting angrier, He didn't want to stoop to Cook's level. Ignore it the voice in his head told him. But he just couldn't.

He grabbed Cook's shirt and pushed him into the wall with all the force he had. He had never been this furious before.

"Yeah come on Fred..."

But whatever Cook said, He just couldn't. He couldn't hit him.

Freddie let his shirt go and pushed him away, He was about to leave.

"Yeah that's right Fredz walk away, And you think she loves you?"

As the last word had left his mouth he let out that famous laugh of Cook. The smug laugh was wallowing in Freddie's mind. He could not get it out.

The words shouldn't hurt him but they did, And they weren't probably true.

"You always were a fucking loser Freddie, You'll never beat me"

At that moment the object of their affections appeared.

"Freddie..."

They both turned to gaze at her.

The envy on his face could not be unseen, Why had she chosen him?

"Come on babe, Freddie was just gonna leave"

"One minute"

She replied before Cook gave Freddie one cold look and kissed her forcing Freddie to look away. Cook retreated to her bedroom, Effy took the journey down the stairs to be standing face to face with the love of her life.

"You came here. Why?"

Their conversations rarely made sense and always short but hardly sweet.

"Why not Eff...?"

She smiled at him.

"What?"

"You're here..."

She didn't finish her sentence with words, Just with expression.

A kiss.

Only a kiss on the cheek but it was a kiss. But they do say a kiss on the cheek only means,

'I want to be friends'.

Just as she took the steps back up the stairs she said,

"Why did you come here Freddie?"

This time he answered.

"You know why"

"Yeah, I do..."

she smiled.

"Cool"

That was it just a few words and he left. She returned to Cook.

No words spoken for the next few weeks. Just a few stares at eachother across the corridor at collage, But no words, Until a fortnight later it was Sunday afternoon.

Freddie sat on the pier's edge his feet dipped in the freezing cold water. He didn't even notice that his feet were turning blue his mind was on other things. Well one thing, The one thing that he could never get off him mind.

Effy.

But then that came with a cost, Every time he would think of her he would also think of Cook. The thought of Effy and Cook together made him sick to his stomach. He could not stand it. She was his , He had fallen for her and she had fallen for him. So why didn't she choose? It was so frustrating, Effy was so unpredictable she could never just make a decision and stick to it.

Everything had to be a game with her.

While he was dreaming away he hadn't noticed that footsteps coming closer towards him and eventually sitting down besides him. He left the dream he was in and looked to the left. Effy.

She took her shoes off and joined his feet in the water. She didn't care about the coldness either.

"My Dad left today, He's moved out for good"

It took him a while to respond, He had to think whether he should or what was it she wanted him to say.

"shit happens, It's not your fault"

She took out a cigarette as Freddie lit it for her.

"You're breaking my heart Eff"

She grind.  
"See I told you I would"

He gave her that cutesy smile of his. The one Effy could never not smile back at. The smile that said a million words.

"I don't get it Eff, I feel sick like I've got butterflies..."

"I have that effect"

"Yeah and you know that, You know what your doing to me and you don't stop it"

"It's what I do, I don't care about anyone"

She breathed out a puff of smoke and looked away from him.

He tittered. "Stop it Eff, Just stop it. It's shit what your doing"

She didn't reply. Just a slight shift. She swished her feet in the water so that they touched his. Being at the lake side reminded her so much of the last time when he had found her there and they had shared that first kiss in the summer's water.

It was just at this moment some one just had to ruin this tender scene.

"Freddie...Freddie..."

It was Cook.

"Freddie... "

"For fuck sakes"

He cursed, Anything could of happened between him and Effy but no Cook had to ruin it.

"What the fuck?"

Effy rolled her eyes.

"What is your problem mate?"

Cook ran up to him as he pulled his feet

"I'm not your mate Cook"

"You used to be"

"Nah, Don't think I ever was, It was all about you cos that's all that matters right? Cook. As long as Cook's fine. No one else fucking matters"

Cook face reflected the puzzlement going on in his mind.

"You coming Eff?"

She stood and followed Cook as he walked away leaving Freddie on the lake side.

That night she could not sleep. It wasn't a normal Friday night. Effy should be out, Drinking, Taking drugs, Partying. But no. Somehow she didn't feel like it. That afternoon why had she just followed Cook, Why didn't she tell him. No.

She loved Freddie and he loved her.

Why didn't she just tell Cook?

Maybe she just didn't want to hurt him. Under all of that shit Cook was a good guy. He might of smoked weed and take drugs and drank way more than he should, He was the male version of Effy, But maybe it was fighting fire with fire, It never works. But Cook wasn't all bad, He just needed someone to love him.

She did care about Cook and that was the second shock of her life.

One. She had never been in love before, and two, She had never cared about anyone before other than herself. But Cook was someone she cared about just not someone she loved. That place in her heart was saved for Freddie.

So it was obvious what she had to do.

She got out of bed, Put on her shoes, vest and skirt and ran out of the house, Made a left and she was on her way.

She ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She came to the bottom of the hill but still she did not slow down, She had to find him. She had arrived at the hill top, her breath was nearly out. Smoking did her no good at all apart from her self image. She saw him sitting on the bench, It was like he was waiting for her. But that's when she realised that had always been true. He was always waiting for her. Waiting for her to give up Cook, to realise who she really loved. Freddie had always been waiting for Effy.

She took a seat next to him.

"I love you"

And without even blinking no movement on his face he replied.

"I love you"

It was simplicity at it's best. Three words eight letters. They are Freddie and Effy. They would be each others. No other. The fluttering of the butterflies would have to continue as they were together from here on out.

A/N: I hope you all liked it. Please leave me your comments. I really appreciate it. Thank you xoxo


End file.
